


Sick Agents

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking after each other when they have a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Agents

“Hellooo,” Jasper called.

Akela groaned covered her ears with her pillow. She had to let go right away to grab a tissue before she sneezed. She grabbed a few more and pressed them to her nose. “How do you keep getting in here?” she asked Jasper when he poked his head into her room.

“You have to ask?” He jutted his thumb at his Shield I.D.

“You suck. What do you want?”

“Coulson said you were sick.”

“Uh-huh.” She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in her head and the swimming sensation in her stomach. She just wanted to sleep so that she didn’t have to feel gross. Then when she woke up she’d be better.

Jasper came over put a hand on her forehead. “Yep. You’re sick.”

Akela rolled her eyes on principle, even though it hurt. But she did move over so that Jasper could sit next to her and rub her back, because even though he was annoying his cool hands felt nice.

“What’s you’re temperature? Have you checked?”

She summoned up the energy to shrug. The circular motion his hand was making on her back was lulling her to sleep already. “Just a cold.”

“I’ll make you some soup.”

“Mm-hm.”

When Akela woke up there was soup in the oven and peppermint tea on the counter that she knew he bought.

 

“I’m not si-“

Akela shoved the thermometer in his mouth. He stopped protesting and glared until she took it out again.

“You have a fever.”

“I have a mission.”

“Which someone will take care of for you. Now stay put.” She pushed him against the pillows and pulled the blankets up a little higher. “I’ll make you some tea.”

“I haven’t done the shopping yet. I should get up and-“

“Don’t worry. I did the shopping.” She pushed him back down again. “Just stay there and get better.”


End file.
